bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Entity
No one knows what it is. It came from the sky in a cyan fireball, and scientists have no idea who or what has arrived. They put it into cryo sleep until further research could be done. Some say it is a curse, others claim it as a blessing. Its cause is unknown, but it most certainly hates bloons. One day it broke free from the chamber, and started blasting bloons from the sky. Its face is that of an aquamarine serene color. His head and the rest of his body is cloaked in silky flesh, that in some places hang down like cloth spikes. A hood thing that attaches to its back skin drapes its head and around his face, not covering it except for the place it's mouth would be if it had one. Stats *Cost: 7000. *Health: 25. *Layers: 2. *Pierce: 2, before exploding. *Range: Infinite (Entire Map) *Attack Rate: Every 2.4 seconds. *Attack Type: Shoots a massive, cosmic, green fireball at bloons. Upon explosion, sends out a swarm of little particles that will bounce around aimlessly until they hit a bloon. But when they do hit, they stick to it, and inflict a permanent damage-over-time effect that pops 1 layer every 2 seconds. *Specialties: Deals 3x damage to MOAB-class bloons. You can only have one at a time. Upgrade Paths Path 1 Galactic Parasite "A bearer of many plagues and the cause of much hardship,". *Cost: 2500. *Effect: The damage-over-time effect doubles, popping one layer a second. *Appearance Change: Skin (not his face though, that's for the other path) turns a light gray color. Stellar Intersection "Incomprehensible power is not an unexpected consequence of universal misunderstanding,". *Cost: 3700. *Effect: Increases the number of swarm particles that come out of an attack to 12. Particles leave a short trail as they aimlessly hover around, that pop 1 layer off of bloons that barely avoid being infected. *Appearance Change: Each arm gets a blue-green stripe going from his wrist all the way up to shoulder. Space Rift "The cosmos happens to burn with controllable rips and tears. What does that say about our world?". *Cost: 10800. *Effect: Sets up a purple rip on the track that ejects bloons closer to the beginning. This will last until 200 layers worth of bloons go through. Note that these are massive aesthetically, as to exaggerate the might of the Galactic Entity. Another reappears after 10 seconds of the last being filled. *Appearance Change: Changes the skin color to an even darker gray, and the blue-green stripe goes up his head and connects at the center. Universal Rip "Space is irrelevant. Why deal with it, when you can bend it to your will?". *Cost: 28000. *Effect: The rips in space-time now vanish after 500 layers worth of bloons go through, and also pops five layers off of the bloons per trip through the space-time continuum. Bloons are 10% slower after the trip as well. Cooldown is still 10 seconds before the next one is summoned. *Appearance Change: Skin turns purple, and the stripe becomes pure forest green. Path 2 Centurion Force "Beyond space as we know it lies an unlockable power... *Cost: 2000. *Effect: Upgrades the Cosmic Fireball, doubling layer damage, and increasing the AOE to be as large as a Cannon with Bigger Bombs. *Appearance Change: Face turns a darker color, and the energy balls on his hands turn blue. Ultamanium Burst "There is a language we all speak among the stars of the universe. It's about learning the rhythm... *Cost: 6800. *Effect: AOE doubles, the normal blast being as large as a Cannon with Cluster Bombs, and now does four layers of damage. As a side product, releases a sweeping laser every third attack alongside the fireball. This laser sweeps 45 degrees, and pops 2 layers off of every bloon in the way. *Appearance Change: The energy balls turn violet, and his skin turns blue-green. Stardust "The essence of everything in the universe, all of it contained in a mighty blast,". *Cost: 12000. *Effect: Each explosion leaves a lingering green dust cloud that slows down bloons in it to quarter speed for eight seconds, even after leaving the cloud. Every bloon effected by Stardust will also take double damage for 2.2 seconds. They also sparkle occasionally, as to let you know which bloons can be effected more greatly. *Appearance Change: Green dust particles start swirling around his body. Black Hole "It takes but one star to put an end to all..." *Cost: 70000. *Ability: Black Hole- First, he moves to the center of the map, then all bloons and blimps in range of a 0/2 Super Monkey start quickly spiraling toward his center in the vortex pattern, and shoot out as flaming bloons/blimps that pops how many layers it has off of all bloons they touch (Imagine a Z.O.M.G getting in there, and firing out, popping everything in its way), and deal 2x damage to M.O.A.B-Class bloons. Duration: 20 seconds. Cooldown: 4 minutes. *Appearance Change: Turns pure white, except for his eyes and the energy blasts in his hands, which are cyan. During the ability, he turns jet black with purple eyes, while a purple and black vortex appears around him as large as the range of a 0/2 Super Monkey. All bloons that turn into these flaming projectiles are considered popped, as they exit the screen after reaching its borders. Trivia *Gone through many edits. *Still waiting for a rating after an uncountable months. *Used with special effects in R.O.B.O.T and Elemental Monkey. *Would have chosen this over Astral Monkey to represent all of my conceptions in the Third Tournament. XD **Oh wait that never happened. *Came back like a year later probably, and now the page actually looks good. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Pages requested to be rated